An Assassin's Love
by Comedyfanatic
Summary: A love story about Jaffar and Nino from fire emblem 7. Jaffar discovers his love for Nino, and he manages to make his first step towards getting her, thanks to the advice given to him by a certain rogue. Oneshot romantic fanfic, Jaffar x Nino. Plz R&R.


A storm raged outside the small encampment of Eliwood's battalion, and rain came down in sheets onto the tents of the weary travelers, all now in a deep slumber. All but one that is. Jaffar sat in the dim glow of a single candle, focusing intently on the sound of the pelting rain and rolling thunder. But try as he may, he couldn't sleep. He was in love. He never thought a corrupted and black heart could experience such emotions, but his did. He glanced over at the tuft of green hair jutting out of the sleeping mat next to him and smiled.

Nino had come into his life a year or so ago, but to him it was only yesterday. He remembered his orders quite vividly; he was to kill the young prince and then finish off Nino. But he couldn't carry through with Sonia's demands. He couldn't bear to see Nino's smiling, cheerful face be stained by her own blood. He reached over to her to ruffle her mess of hair. As he did so, she stirred, causing him to pull back hesitantly. He adopted a stern face and turned away, solemnly closing his eyes in meditation. Just as he did so, he heard a rustling outside of his tent and instinctively reached for his daggers. He instantly relaxed as he caught a glimpse of Legault's purple tinged hair.

"You won't be needing those," said Jaffar's mischievous friend as he entered, soaking wet and shivering from the cold.

"No, I think I have a fair shot at killing you with my bare hands," replied Jaffar jokingly. He slowly eased his hand off of his trusted killing edge and regained his meditative posture. Legault casually walked over to the small desk on one side of the room and began searching its contents.

"This rain isn't going to let up for a while," he said as he flung a book of spells behind him. "…and we can't go anywhere until this rain lets up."

"Why is it you bring this up?" asked Jaffar, opening one eye to look at Legault.

"Because it will give you time to talk to… you know…" replied Legault, gesturing to Nino with his head.

Jaffar sighed and clutched his head in his hands. "Do you really have to talk about this every single time you have a conversation with me?"

"Of course," replied Legault a he abruptly stopped his searching and swung around to face Jaffar. "I just don't see how you haven't made your move yet. You've know her long enough. Go for it!"

"It's harder than you think!" snapped Jaffar, causing Nino to stir and Legault to raise an inquisitive eyebrow at him. "I can't just spit out I love you. I've got to have a plan of action. Something to guide me."

"Consider me that guide," said Legault matter-of-factly. "I can help you. Just listen to me."

"Why should I?" questioned Jaffar. "You're a madman! I'll ease her into it my own way."

"Suit yourself," said Legault. "But perhaps I'll just give you an opportunity to help you out." And with this he shook Nino like a rag doll and ran out the tent flap into the pelting rain, safely out of Jaffar's deadly grasp.

Nino stirred again and sat up in a daze. Her hair stuck up on end and her eyelids drooped halfway over her eyes. She looked around awkwardly, seeking a familiar face. Finally her gaze rested on Jaffar, and she smiled weakly.

"Hey Jaffar," she said in a cracked and tired voice.

"Hi Nino," replied Jaffar, silently cursing Legault for waking her. He looked at Nino and took stock of what he saw. She was getting taller and more robust. She wore a nearly see through purple gown, which showed off her developing form. She shivered, bringing Jaffar back into reality.

"You must be cold," said Jaffar, again noticing the thinness of her nightgown. "Here." He handed her his blanket, put she pushed I away.

"I can't take that," she said adamantly. "You'll freeze to death."

Jaffar thought for a second, pondering Legault's words, before suggesting, "Why don't we share our blankets? It would be warmer for the both of us."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," replied Nino, dragging her bedroll alongside Jaffar's and lying down next to him. Jaffar, still shocked at the outcome of this simple move, pulled the covers over the two of them.

"Jaffar?" asked Nino as she curled up against him.

"Yes Nino?" wheezed Jaffar through his clenched throat.

"Goodnight," said Nino. And with a final yawn, she fell into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight…" replied a still shocked Jaffar. He put one arm around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead, letting himself be engulfed in slumber.

Outside the tent, a contented Legault hoisted himself up from his hiding place where he was listening in on the whole conversation and made his way back towards his own tent, where he chuckled to himself saying, "I told the boy to go for it, and look at him now. Heh heh… What a lucky bastard."


End file.
